lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locate
The Locate Keystone is an unlockable in-game Keystone when you defeat Sauron in Painting the Town Black in Year 1 of LEGO Dimensions. Symbol The symbol of the Keystone appears to be a compass with the needle pointing to the upper right. Above the compass is a crescent shape with a blue dot connected between and the bottom appears to be an upside down number four. Mechanic The Locate Keystone allows players to summon other characters and objects from the LEGO multiverse to help complete a certain task. To activate this, players must find a crack of shining light and open it. For example, using Locate in Testing Chamber 05 in GLaD to See You will summon Homer Simpson with his famous wrecking ball scene from The Simpsons Movie. This will wreck a section that will allow you to build a lever to help clear the stage. Once the task is complete, the summoned character/item and/or characters/items are usually returned to his/her/its/their original dimension. List of Summoned Characters and Objects * Crane (The LEGO Movie) (Summoned to help Seamus McFly in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) * The Batwing (DC Comics) (Summoned to combat against Lord Vortech in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) * Nindroid MechDragon (Ninjago) (Summoned to combat against Lord Vortech in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) * 3 Olog-hai and Grond (The Lord of the Rings) (Summoned to combat against Lord Vortech in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) * Talking Tree (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to help remove the Sentry Turrets in GLaD to See You.) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Summoned to help in GLaD to See You with a wrecking ball to destroy a section of Test Chamber 03 and Back to the Future! with his Mr. Plow truck to clear a pathway to access a secret area.) * Giant Token (Midway Arcade) (Summoned to help clear the Sentry Turrets guarding the area where the Adventure Core is held in GLaD to See You.) * Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) (Summoned to fight and reveal a Minikit in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer.) * Animal King Turret (Portal 2) (Summoned to take down the blockade at the gate in Riddle-earth.) * Laval with his Mighty Lion Rider (Legends of Chima) (Summoned to aid in the boss fight against The Riddler and the Balrog in Riddle-earth.) * The Great and Powerful Oz's Podium (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to be rebuilt by a Master Builder into a loudspeaker that the ghosts can possess, once the Chroma puzzle behind it is solved, to clear out a large pile of burning cars in The Phantom Zone.) * Double Decker Couch (The LEGO Movie) (Summoned as a replacement for a broken flight of stairs in The Phantom Zone.) * Defender Spaceship (Midway Arcade) (Summoned to help the heroes distract Lord Vortech in The Final Dimension.) * Doc Brown (Back to the Future) (Summoned in GLaD to See You driving his Travelling Time Train to destroy a section of one of the test chambers in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center and the DeLorean Time Machine in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us to access a secret area using the Time Travel ability and The Final Dimension with Marty McFly to distract Lord Vortech.) * Munchkin (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to water plants in the garden to uncover the red Chroma pad in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up.) * Superman (DC Comics) (Summoned to reveal a hidden room by using his heat vision in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up.) * H.A.L. 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) (Summoned to distract GLaDOS in GLaD to See You.) * Piece of Yellow Brick Road (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to cross a gap in Prime Time.) * Platforms (Portal 2) (Summoned to cross a gap in Prime Time.) * Jukebox (Back to the Future) (Summoned in to get a Minikit in The End is Tri.) * Dalek (Doctor Who) (Summoned to exterminate a pair of Sentry Turrets in GLaD to See You, weaken Lord Vortech in Prime Time and exterminate the bottom left part of the Foundation plate in The Final Dimension.) * K1 and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (Summoned for the former to abduct the latter and initiate the 1st of 2 Citizens in Peril of The Dalek Extermination of Earth.) * The Ghostbusters and Ecto-1 (Ghostbusters) (Summoned to distract Lord Vortech in The Final Dimension.) * Chi Plant (Legends of Chima) (Summoned to solve a puzzle in The LEGO Movie World.) * Chest (The Lord of the Rings) (Summoned to get a Gold Brick in The Lord of the Rings World.) * Tunnel Piece (Doctor Who) (Summoned to get a Gold Brick in the Doctor Who World.) * Giant Fan (Harry Potter) (Summoned to complete a Quest in The Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter World.) * B.A. Baracus (The A-Team) (Summoned to help fix the satellite in the Mission: Impossible level.) * Sloth (The Goonies) (Summoned to ride the Erumpent to clear the pathway to the next area in A Walk In The Park.) * Simon's skeleton and a Mushroom Bomb (Adventure Time) (Summoned to explode and create a hole that leads to the Lich in the next area in A Book and a Bad Guy.) * Greta (Gremlins) (Summoned to distract Gnarlak in Demiguise Double-Cross.) * Companion Cube (Portal 2) (Summoned to solve a puzzle in the E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial World.) * E.T.'s Spaceship (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) (Summoned to get a Minikit in The Battle for Times Square.) * Food Shooter (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (Summoned to enter the next area in Grand Opening.) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) (Summoned to break a section of the Inferno in The Goonies level.) * 1966 Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) (Summoned to complete a puzzle in the TARDIS Travel area in The Goonies level.) * Intelligence Table (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (Summoned to complete a quest in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World.) * Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) (Summoned to solve a puzzle in Teen Titans Go! World.) * Item Monitor (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Summoned to solve a puzzle in The Powerpuff Girls World.) Trivia * This is so far, the most powerful and possibly most dangerous Keystone, as it enables the user to access similar or identical abilities to Lord Vortech, meaning that it could be used to create large-scale havoc when fallen into the wrong hands, such as Sauron and Doctor Eggman. ** Doctor Eggman uses this Keystone, along with the Elemental Keystone, in the Sonic Dimensions level. Category:Index Category:Keystones Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:2015 Category:Year 1